War of Deliverance/Script
Chapter Beginning - Separate Ways (The scene fades into Zofia Castle, where Alm is) * Alm: Good. You’re all here. Let’s be on our way. * Tobin: Uhm… Are you sure about this, Alm? * Alm: Am I sure about what? * Tobin: Oh, please. About Celica! You finally see her after gods-know how long, and you end up in a spat? Hey, don’t give me that look—we all know she took off in a right huff. You two used to be inseparable. What happened? * Alm: …That was a long time ago, Tobin. A lot’s happened—to both of us. * Tobin: Hmm… Well, I’m no expert, but I think a normal person would just apologize. I’m sure she hasn’t gotten too far yet, what with those skinny legs and all… * Gray: Seriously, Tobin? Y-you’re passing out relationship advice now? Give it a rest—it’s not like every fight has a right side and a wrong side. * Tobin: Get over it, Gray. I’m well aware of that! It’s just… Well, this could be the last time Alm and Celica see each other. You’d think they’d wanna part on a…less-sour note. * Alm: It’s all right, Tobin. I appreciate what you’re saying. But this is something for me and Celica to work out on our own. Besides, I’m the leader of the Deliverance now. It wouldn’t be right to keep everyone waiting on my own private business. * Tobin: Alm… (The scene fades to outside Zofia Castle, where Celica is after her argument and schism with Alm) * Celica: *sigh* * Mae: Celica! Hey, Celica! * Celica: …Hmm? I’m sorry, Mae. I was lost in thought. Did you need something? * Mae: Me? Naw, I’m fine like always. But what about YOU?! That guy leading the Deliverance is a friend of yours, right? I know we’re in a rush, but surely we had time for you to say good-bye! * Celica: It’s fine. That isn’t necessary. * Mae: But Celi— * Celica: Mae, I need to reach the Temple of Mila as soon as possible. I know the Mother will reveal a path to save Zofia that doesn’t involve violence. * Mae: I dunno about this, Boey… Celica’s acting all weird. I wonder what happened? * Boey: Well, can you blame her? I’m sure she’s more than a little conflicted. If the Deliverance defeats Desaix and drives the empire back, what next? Zofia will need a ruler, and who better than a boy who cast off tyranny’s yoke? * Mae: What?! But Celica’s the rightful heir! * Boey: Yeah, but she can’t exactly just go and announce that to everyone. If she did, she’d be made to lead the Deliverance effort herself. Believe me, that’s the last thing Celica wants right now. * Mae: I hate it when you make sense. Boey. But that just means we have to haul tail to the Temple of Mila! The Earth Mother will know what to do. She’ll take care of everything! * Boey: I pray it’s truly so simple. (The scene fades away to a mountain pass where Celica's group is crossing to reach the Temple of Mila) * Celica: Once we cross this mountain, we’ll finally reach the coast. It’s a hard climb, but I know we’ll make it. * Masked Knight: Hold. * Celica: Hmm? Who’s there? (The Masked Knight appears) * Masked Knight: …… * Celica: You’re the one from before! I’m glad our paths have crossed again. I’d hoped for a chance to properly thank you for helping us. * Masked Knight: I’ve no use for thanks. I come bearing a warning: proceed no further here. * Celica: What? I must know a reason for this warning. * Masked Knight: The terrain ahead is loose and prone to failure. Additionally, there are still forces in play who would see you harmed. If you must attain the Temple of Mila, strike west through the mountains. * Celica: West? But that’s where Alm… * Masked Knight: You have been warned. (The Masked Knight's horse neighs and they ride off) * Celica: Wait, please! * Mae: And he’s gone... AGAIN. I seriously wanna know who this creepy mask guy is and why he’s following us! * Celica: As do I, Mae. But regardless, this makes twice he’s aided us. * Boey: And with that dire warning ringing in our ears, what is your plan, milady? Do we follow Mr. Mask’s advice and take the western route? That would be quite a detour… * Saber: Do we have any cause to trust this masked fellow in the first place? Sure, he helped us out before, but that’s no guarantee of pure motive. * Mae: And what was that bit about, the Masked Knight “forces in play who would see you harmed"? voice Is he saying MORE people are going to turn up and try to kidnap Celica?! * Celica: Hmm… No. We continue on as planned. I'm not dismissing what he said, but our purpose cannot brook delay. If we are attacked, I have faith we can prevail. Besides, even the cleverest trap will betray some sign to a watchful eye, so as long as we continue to be vigilant, we’ll be all right. (At another location, an Arcanist prepares to spring his trap) * Arcanist: Hmph. And here she is at last. Do not mistake me for the base fools who came before. My power was bestowed upon me by Jedah himself. Now go, crush the girl and the pitiful insects accompanying her! (The Arcanist casts his spell, which causes a landslide. The cliff starts collapsing) (The scene fades to a CG image of a landslide) * Saber: Waugh! Earthquake?! * Mae: Gah! I c-can’t even stand! * Saber: Look out! The cliff is crumbling! * Boey: Oh, you have to be joking! As if anything else could have gone wrong on this blasted adventure! * Celica: Everyone, be careful! * Boey: Celica?! No! Don’t come any closer! (A rock smash is heard) * Boey: MILADY!!! (The scene fades to a CG image of the Masked Knight holding Celica) * Mae: Celica, are you all right?! * Celica: (hurt grunt) …Huh? * Masked Knight: …… * Celica: Why did I suspect I’d see you again? * Masked Knight: Are you unhurt? * Celica: It appears I am…thanks to you. I owe you an apology. You warned me this would happen, and yet I— * Masked Knight: Do not apologize, but stop allowing petty emotion to cloud your judgment. Your choices steer the fates of more than just yourself. * Celica: …You’re right. I can offer no rebuttal. * Masked Knight: Still, there’s little sense in turning back when you’re almost through. The Zofian coast is just ahead. The road beyond should offer safe passage. * Celica: How can you be certain? * Masked Knight: My prey were kind enough to use magic potent enough to reveal their location. * Celica: Gone again, as sudden as ever. I wish he would at least offer his name. * Mae: Yeah, talk about your shady characters! Still, I s’pose he seems like a decent- enough guy. * Saber: Yeah, well, Mr. Mask seems to enjoy our company. I wager we’ll see him again. And you’re sure you’ve got no guess as to who he might be? * Celica: None. I’ve no allies left in this world, save the ones I travel with now. * Saber: Oof… Didn’t mean to sour the mood. Forget I asked. * Celica: It’s all right… But back to the matter at hand, the road is well and truly blocked now. I don’t think we’ll be heading back that way any time soon. * Boey: Then it’s a lucky thing we’ve no need to head that direction. * Celica: Now we couldn’t go to aid Alm even if we wanted to… * Boey: Milady? * Celica: It’s nothing. We’ve spent enough time here. Let’s press on. (The scene goes back to Zofia Castle, where the earthquake from earlier is heard from a distance) * Alm: Whoa, what’s that sound? * Clive: The ground is unstable around here. There must have been another rock slide. Some distance off, from the sound of it. We’ve no worry of harm to our men. * Alm: That’s good, but--- (The earthquake sounds stop) * Mercenary: A report, sir. A cliff has given way along the eastern ridge. The route to the Zofian coast is blocked. * Alm: The eastern ridge? That’s the direction Celica was heading. Oh, Celica, please be all right. If Alm did not speak to Silque in the Thieves' Shrine * Peddler: S’cuse me, sir! You’re Alm, yes? I’m a traveling peddler of sorts. Bit’o this and a scrap’a that. Occasionally, I even do deliveries! …Here. This is from a lady of the cloth. “Mila's Turnwheel,” she called it. Looks mighty fancy, so it does! That’s all I know, so you’ll have to figure out the rest on your lonesome. And with that…another job well done! Safe travels now, eh? Celica's Story - Alm's Story - Desaix's Fortress Pre-Battle (At Desaix's fortress, Fernand sees Mathilda in a prison cell) * Fernand: Mathilda… * Mathilda: Fernand? What are you doing here? Have you come to rescue me?! (CG Image of Mathilda behind bars) * Fernand: No, milady. I fear I no longer serve the Deliverance. * Mathilda: What? What do you mean? * Fernand: Exactly as I said. Sadly, Clive and I no longer share the same ideals. I have sworn my lance instead to Lord Berkut of the Rigelian Empire. * Mathilda: The general who leads our enemies? Has madness taken you?! A lance sworn to him is a lance through my heart. Don’t you care about Zofia? * Fernand: Zofia? You mean the proud kingdom whose riches fell to wild and ignorant savages? Zofia is dead to me. I have buried her and will not look back. * Mathilda: How can you say such a thing, Fernand? You and Clive were like brothers. It’s not too late to fix this. Return to the Deliverance! I know Clive would welcome you back with open arms. * Fernand: …With you by my side, I might have chosen differently. * Mathilda: Fernand? * Fernand: What is done is done. …Desaix intends to put you to death. It won’t be long now. * Mathilda: *gasp* * Fernand: On the morrow, I depart for Rigel at Lord Berkut’s side. Farewell, Mathilda. * Mathilda: Fernand, wait! Battle * Soldier: Chancellor! The rebels have reached the fortress! * Desaix: And damn them for it. Why can’t that Clive see reason? He would sooner have me kill his woman than lay down arms? The obstinate fool! Ah, well. It seems she is of no further use to me. …Archers! Kill that wench in the cage, but do it slowly. I want her suffering to last. Versus Desaix * Desaix: It seems I vastly misestimated you. I’ll grant you that. But today you vermin will die at my hands! Desaix defeated * Desaix: Damn you, Mycen… You think to…hand Zofia over to Rudolf’s pup…? T-traitorous dastard…! After the battle * Tobin: We did it, Alm! Desaix is finished! * Alm: Yeah… * Tobin: Huh? What’s wrong? I thought you’d be thrilled. * Alm: I AM thrilled, but… Desaix’s dying words have been troubling me. Something about my grandfather and Emperor Rudolf. * Tobin: Huh? You sure you’re not imagining things? What would Sir Mycen and the Rigelian emperor have to do with each other? * Alm: That’s what concerns me. Something’s been bothering me lately. Something I can’t shake. It feels like every victory I secure takes me one step further from Zofia. * Tobin: Ha! Am I allowed to point out that that’s literally what’s happening? We’re a long way from Ram Village, kid. Look, I’m worried too. About my family, about everyone else we left behind… I miss them all terribly, so I get that you’re homesick. But that’s okay, Alm. * Alm: Thanks, but…I’m afraid that’s not what this is, Tobin. This is…different. *sigh* (The scene then goes to the Sluice Gate, where a Duma Faithful member named Tatarrah is) * Tatarrah: Desaix has fallen… It is but a matter of time until the Deliverance reaches the sluice gate. Your moment to shine has come, my dear Delthea. * Delthea: (possesed moan) * Tatarrah: That traitor is certainly proving himself useful… Heh heh heh… Alm's Story - Desaix’s Fortress Interior Inspecting the Elaborate Chest - Getting the Royal Sword * Tobin: Whoa, look at this. Hey, Alm * Alm: You find something, Tobin? * Tobin: I sure did. Feast your eyes on this baby! You think this is the treasure Desaix stole from Zofia Castle? * Alm: Well…it certainly looks important. Should we open it? * Tobin: Whooooooa! Check the sword! That is one impressive piece of hardware! I’m just gonna— * Tobin: Hng…! Whu… Huh? This thing weighs a ton! It won’t…budge… * Lukas: This must be the Royal Sword of Zofia. * Alm: What’s that? * Lukas: Long ago, Rigel presented this sword to Zofia as a symbol of friendship. It’s a very special treasure—only one of royal blood can lift it. * Alm: Hmm… Interesting. Here, Tobin—let me have a go at it. * Tobin: You?! Pfft, please. If I can’t lift it, there’s no way that— Huh?! (CG Image of Alm holding the Royal Sword) * Alm: Sometimes I don’t get you, Tobin. This thing’s light as a feather. Was this all some kind of jape? Who put you up to this? * Tobin: But…but it wasn’t a jape! Zero japes! I thought my arms would snap just trying to lift it! * Alm: Hmm. But that means… * Lukas: By the gods… You can wield the Royal Sword! …Hmm, what DOES that mean? Alm, are you… * Alm: …… O-oh, come on. It’s just some legend. You don’t actually BELIEVE it, right? I’m sure everyone can use this thing! Well, except Tobin. And…um… Look, I’m sure the Zofian royals made up a story to keep folks from nicking it. * Lukas: …Well, that didn’t exactly work out now, did it? But perhaps you’re right. Tales do have a habit of getting taller with time. Either way, it seems clear the blade belongs with you. * Alm: Are you sure? I mean, we could have other people give it a shot. * Lukas: It wouldn’t work. You alone seem able to tame this legend. And we wouldn’t want to see so fine a treasure wasted, would we? Take it. * Alm: Well…all right… Inside Desaix's Fortress - Prison Cell (if Mathilda died) (The group arrives at the prison cell, but Mathilda is dead) * Alm: Clive, I’m… I’m so sorry about Mathilda. I couldn’t save her. I didn’t have what it takes. * Clive: …No. You did not. * Alm: Huh? * Clive: You have ruined everything! First you cost me my best friend, and now the woman I love is dead! Is that what you would have me say?! …It will not close these wounds. * Alm: Look, I’m… * Clive: …… I wish I could stand by my choices, unwavering. I have always done what I thought to be right, even when my heart disagreed. But now I must face cold reality. I may have made a terrible error. * Alm: What are you talking about, Clive? * Gray: Oh no. No, no, no. We’re not going down THAT old road now. Don’t you dare say that making Alm the Deliverance’s leader was a mistake. We’ve been through way too much to start in with second-guessing now! * Tobin: Yeah! I mean, I know you lost so much, and that you’re hurting. But don’t take it out on Alm. He’s been doing as good a job as anyone! * Clair: The two boys will hold their tongues! My brother will not be subjected to your abuses! * Tobin: Ah… * Clair: You are a loathsome cad, Gray. As are you, Tobin. Clive has just lost someone dear to his heart. If you possessed hearts yourselves, you would leave him in peace to grieve! * Tobin':' B-but… * Alm: Would you all please calm down? * Tobin: But Alm— * Alm: Clive is clearly privy to some information he can’t share with us. Am I right, Clive? * Clive: Alm, please… * Alm: You’ve been acting strange for a while now. Whatever secret you’re harboring, I know it weighs heavy on you. I’ve been scared to broach the subject because I could sense it was about me. * Clive: …… * Alm: But if nothing else, I want you to know this… I will always be grateful for the trust you have placed in me, and I will be honored for each moment I can fight for the Deliverance. She wanted to know why a nobody like me would risk so much to fight. The answer was, I just wanted to make a difference in people’s lives. I HAD to leave Ram Village. It was just a matter of when. When Lukas came to the village, that was my “when.” I want to repay that kindness. Clive, Lukas—let me help you. Let me help Fernand. * Clive: Fernand? But he has insulted you at every step. * Alm: And I can’t claim to understand his motivations for all of that. But he helped you and Mathilda found the Deliverance, didn’t he? He’s part of the reason we’ve come this far. So he deserves my respect, no matter how he’s treated me in the past. If he returns to the Deliverance, I’ll gladly welcome him back. * Clive: You would do such? …Pray forgive me, Alm. I withdraw my words from before. But there are yet matters I need time to consider. * Alm: Take all the time you need. Inside Desaix's Fortress - Prison Cell (if Mathilda survived) (In the prison cell, the group finds Mathilda, still alive. The group opens the cell door) * Clive: Mathilda! * Mathilda: *gasp* Clive! Oh, how I have missed you, my sweet Clive! * Clive: Forgive me, Mathilda. I should never have left you to suffer for so long. Speak now your loathing for me, and I will gladly bear it all. * Mathilda: Oh, stop your nonsense. You did what any commander ought. Your judgment was sound. And I bear the blame for my capture, not you. I was careless. So let us speak no more of blame. * Clive: As you wish. * Mathilda: Good. Now, I wonder what comes next… * Clive: What indeed… * Alm: …… * Gray: What a woman! Yowza! …Um, Alm? You’re blushing. * Alm: Wh-What? No I’m not! * Mathilda: Ah, you must be Alm. * Alm: Y-Yes, milady. * Mathilda: I would not be alive if not for your fine leadership. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Alm. And with your permission, I wish to take up arms at your side. Will you have me? (If you decline) * Mathilda: Very well. I have confidence in my ability to fight, but will respect your judgment. Please come find me if you change your mind. (If you talk again) * Mathilda: Yes? What is it? I stand ready to fight for you. You need only speak the words. (After accepting Mathilda into the party) * Mathilda: I saw Fernand. He visited me in my cell the other day. * Clive: I see. Then you know what has transpired. * Mathilda: Yes. It feels like a different age when the three of us started the Deliverance. Though we were once brethren, we now must come to blows. * Clive: (sad sigh) I wish I could stand by my choices, unwavering. I have always done what I thought to be right, even when my heart disagreed. But now I must face cold reality. * Mathilda: What do you mean? * Clive: I may have made a terrible error. * Alm: Huh? What are you talking about? * Clive: (sad sigh) * Gray: Oh no. No, no, no. We’re not going down THAT old road now. Don’t you dare say that making Alm the Deliverance’s leader was a mistake. We’ve been through way too much to start in with second-guessing now! * Tobin: Yeah! I mean, I know you lost a dear friend, and that you’re hurting. But don’t take it out on Alm. He’s been doing as good a job as anyone! * Alm: Would you all please calm down? * Tobin: But Alm— * Alm: Clive is clearly privy to some information he can’t share with us. Am I right, Clive? * Clive: Alm, please… * Alm: You’ve been acting strange for a while now. Whatever secret you’re harboring, I know it weighs heavy on you. I’ve been scared to broach the subject because I could sense it was about me. * Clive: …… * Alm: But if nothing else, I want you to know this… and I will be honored for each moment I can fight for the Deliverance. …You know, a friend once confronted me about this. She wanted to know why a nobody like me would risk so much to fight. The answer was, I just wanted to make a difference in people’s lives. When Lukas came to the village, that was my “when.” Don’t you see? Every one of you has set my life moving in ways I never imagined. I want to repay that kindness. Clive, Lukas, Mathilda—let me help you. Let me help Fernand. * Clive: But he has insulted you at every step. * Alm: Oh, I’m well aware. And I can’t claim to understand his motivations for all of that. But he helped you and Mathilda found the Deliverance, didn’t he? So he deserves my respect, no matter how he’s treated me in the past. If he returns to the Deliverance, I’ll gladly welcome him back. * Clive: You would do such? I cannot speak for Fernand, but… Thank you, Alm. Misc. Conversations Alessio sidequest * Alessio: What a mess I’ve gotten myself into… * Alessio: You see, Chancellor Desaix asked me to procure him a coral ring. But what happened when I acquired the coral shards and crafted the ring? The damned Deliverance came along and killed the buyer! I sunk all I had into this coral ring. If I don’t sell it, I’ll be ruined! Er…say. Do YOU want a coral ring? It’s crafted from the finest coral fragments a merchant can scrounge up! Since you seem woefully poor… Hmm… Well, I’ll cut you a deal and part with the ring for a mere 30 silver marks. (If you accept) * Alessio: Then we have a deal! …And thank the Mother we do! Now I can finally go home. (If you refuse) * Alessio: Hmph. Fine, skinflint! (If you talk again) * Alessio: Ho there, friend! Are you interested in the sale of the century? This is a coral ring made from only the finest coral fragments. And I am willing to part with it for the low, low price of 30 silver marks. Misc. Soldier * Soldier: 'The Rion Shield? No, I ain’t seen it. But I hear that Desaix sold off some of his plunder to Grieth. Alm's Story - Sluice Gate Pre Battle * Alm: So this is the Zofian Sluice Gate… It’s massive! * Lukas: Indeed it is. And were it to collapse, the damage would be more massive still. * Alm: Then we need to get it open before it’s too late. ''(As the battle begins) * Tatarrah: Heh heh… So the Deliverance finally DELIVER themselves to me… * Alm: Are you Tatarrah? * Tatarrah: The one and only. ermit me to introduce my new servant, as well… (CG Image of brain-washed Delthea) * Delthea: …… * Alm: That girl… * Tatarrah: Go, Delthea! Put the fear of Duma back into these faithless fools. Smite them with your aura! (If Alm spoke to Luthier) * Alm: Aaah! * Delthea: ENEMIES OF TATARRAH…MUST…DIE. * Clive: Alm, what are you doing? Snap out of it! Strike her down before she ends you! * Alm: No! I promised Luthier I would bring his sister home safe. * Clive: But Alm, you’re going to— * Alm: Everyone, stay clear of Delthea’s magic! And whatever you do, do NOT kill her! That’s an order! (If Luthier is present, he enters the scene) * Luthier: Alm! If we eliminate Tatarrah, that should release his hold on my sister. I beg of you—please help her! Battle Versus Delthea * Delthea: YOU HAVE DEFIED TATARRAH. I SHALL GIVE YOU DEATH. Delthea defeated * Delthea: Ah… What am I…doing here? Luthier, are you there? It…it hurts… Versus Tatarrah * Tatarrah: Heh heh heh… You imbeciles think yourselves a match for the mighty Tatarrah? Such a dire misjudgment cannot go uncorrected. Tatarrah defeated * Tatarrah: Wh-what…? Impossible… Father Dumaaa… Aaargh… (After Tatarrah is defeated, the brainwashing spell wears off on Delthea) * Delthea: …Huh? What am I doing here? LUTHIER! Brother, are you there?! (She warps away, and Alm's army finishes off Tatarrah's forces) Celica's Story - Mila's Temple - Temple Throne Room Temple Throne Room * Saber: …There ain't no one here. Where's this Earth Mother of yours hiding, lass? * Celica: I don't understand… Why isn't she here? She's supposed to be here! (If Irma was rescued) * Irma: Princess Anthiese! * Celica: Irma! Tell me what happened. * Irma: I beg forgiveness, Your Highness. I had no idea the temple fell to the empire while I was prisoner. They took Mila…and Your Highness's circlet as well. It's unthinkable. They're no knights— only blasphemers and thieves! * Celica: The Rigelians hold Mila captive?! You're certain of this? * Irma: I am, Your Highness. Emperor Rudolf led the charge himself. Sealed her powers and took her away. To where, I fear I know not. * Celica: Rudolf himself… Movie - The Mother's Fury (The scene fades in to the interior of Mila's Temple sometime prior to the events of the game, where a group of Clerics are praying. Suddenly, the temple's doors are busted open by the Rigelian army led by Emperor Rudolf himself. Three clerics run into the temple throne room where Mila as the Rigelians seize the temple and take some of the clerics hostage, with Rudolf not far behind with six soldiers following him) * '''Cleric 1: Quickly! * Cleric 2: Mother Mila! Intruders! (Rudolf and the soldiers continue their approach as Mila looks at one of the clerics) * Cleric 2: Mother Mila, you must save us! (Rudolf and his soldiers stop at the steps leading to Mila's chair as Mila looks at them) * Cleric 1: Mother, please! * Mila: This is Zofian soil. The Rigelian Emperor would do well to state his intentions. (Rudolf impales the Valentian Falchion onto the ground, in view of Mila, who notices the blade) * Mila: The Kingsfang... * Rudolf: The Mother may deduce my intentions... from this blade; you know what it signifies. (Mila makes an insane grin) * Mila: Indeed! up from her chair It means... you are in violation of the Accord! (Her dragonstone starts to glow, and winds start to blow, while Rudolf makes a smug scoff) * Mila: Damn you, DUMA!!!!!! (As Mila's dragonstone glows even brighter, the wind force knocks the clerics who were hiding behind Mila away from her, while also blowing away Rudolf's soldier, but not Rudolf himself. Mila yells angrily, and Rudolf draws the Falchion from the ground to prepare to fight her as a white light envelops the screen as the movie ends) Celica's Story - Inside Mila's Temple - Celica's Coronation * Saber: Now, hold on just a tick. We get to the temple and everything's taken care of. That was the deal. * Boey: Unfortunately, none of us expected the Mother to have stepped out. Nothing like this has ever happened before. * Mae: Well, I guess now we know why the soil’s gone barren. It’s been cut off from Mila’s bounty. * Boey: …… What do we do now, milady? * Celica: The only thing we can. We find the Mother and bring her back. * Boey: Uh, please take this as kindly as possible, milady, but…are you MAD?! How exactly do we "bring her back"? And from where?! * Celica: I don"t know. But if the Rigelian Army took her, she’ll be somewhere in the empire. And since we’ve already come to the border… Well, we might as well continue into Rigel. * Boey: Hold on just a moment. You're saying we INVADE Rigel? This isn't a motley band of pirates or thieves—it's an entire empire of them! We should all take a step back and consider our opti— * Celica: No amount of thinking will change the situation. Come, Boey. This isn't the first time we've faced hopeless odds. And when people told us to give up, did we run? We need to trust in our abilities. We've come this far for a reason. And that reason is restoring Mila to her rightful place. She's still the only one who can save the world from this…chaos. * Masked Knight: Nay, she isn't. * Celica: Hmm? * Masked Knight: …… * Celica: Well? Go on. Please don't leave us in suspense. * Masked Knight: Mila cannot save this world. But you can…Princess Anthiese. * Celica: Ah! How did you— * Masked Knight: I bear you a gift. * Irma: Lady Liprica's circlet! * Celica: What? How is it that you possess this? * Masked Knight: A question for another time. Are you prepared to accept it, Princess? * Celica: How do you mean? * Masked Knight: This is no mere memento of your mother. It is a crown—and accepting it is a kind of coronation. As Princess of Zofia, are you prepared to wear this and ascend the throne? * Celica: I… I'm afraid I know little of kingdoms or the scope of rule. But I have people I wish to protect. Both here and elsewhere. I wish for this by my will alone. For my own happiness. Is that resolve enough? * Masked Knight: It is indeed. * Masked Knight: Princess Anthiese, this crown is now yours to bear. * Celica: I accept it willingly. (A class change cutscene occurs, where Celica promotes to Princess) (The scene fades in to a CG image of Celica’s allies and the clerics pledging their allegiance at Celica's coronation) * Mae: Wow, Celica... You look so beautiful! * Boey: It’s not Celica anymore, dummy. Celica Isn’t that right, Princess Anthiese? Er, Your Highness?! …Uh, ma'am? * Celica: Hee hee. Celica is just fine, you two. everyone Though from this day on, I will no longer conceal my identity. I expect that will bring even more hardship than we've faced till now. But I hope I can still count on you all. * Saber: Yeah, all right. Guess I'll go along and swear fealty. It suits you, lass. Or should I say "Princess Anthiese." Anyway, our loyalty belongs to you, for now and always. * Celica: Thank you all. Truly. (The CG image fades out) * Masked Knight: Mila was taken by Jedah, priest of the Duma Faithful. They’re keeping her in Duma Tower, the seat of their foul cult. * Celica: Then that’s where we must go. * Masked Knight: If you’re headed into Rigel, seek a man called Halcyon in Sage's Hamlet. He is an able soul, and will mostlike assist you however he can. * Celica: I will seek him out. Thank you. * Masked Knight: …… (The Masked Knight walks away) * Boey: Surprisingly enough, I think I'm starting to get used to him. * Celica: He's not a bad sort—and he clearly cares about my well-being. I can't really ask for more in such times. And yet, he's not without his mystery… I get a strange sense of nostalgia when I'm near him, though I've no clue why. Sluice Gate (If Celica talks to the old timer before her class change to Princess) * Old Timer: Eh? Who are you s'posed to be? …Me? I’m the one what guards this here sluice gate. …How's that? You want me to open it? Bah! I won’t do nothin' of the sort! The gate opens for Zofian royal blood, not some random whippersnappers! Go on—shout orders at an old man. Won't change my mind none! (If you talk to him when Celica is a Princess) * Old Timer: By the Mother! That circlet! Symbol of the Zofian throne, it is! Then you must be the missing Princess Anthiese! I thought I'd never have the pleasure, Your Highness. You must have come to inquire about this here sluice gate, eh? …Well, of COURSE I can open it! All is as Your Highness desires. (The Temple Sluice gate opens) * Old Timer: Er, one small issue, Your Highness. Openin' this here gate isn't enough what to let water flow freely. You also have to open the western gate. * Celica: The western sluice gate, you say? That won't be a problem. * Old Timer: Oh? Then you've news from the west? * Celica: Not exactly—but I can't imagine Alm would let this situation continue. He'll see the gate opened. I'm sure of it. …Won't you, Alm? Misc. Conversations * Cleric: Thank you for your kind aid, masters. But I'm afraid there’s nothing left here now… * Cleric: The lands north of the temple are ruled by a man called Dolth. As an archcantor of the Duma Faithful, he summons necrodragons to his aid. It’s said all who trespass on his land become fodder for the arisen beasts… * Woman: Only one of Zofia's royal bloodline can open the temple’s sluice gate. With His Highness Lima IV deceased, who is left to take his place? What’s more, I hear the western gate has been occupied by Rigelian forces. At this rate, Zofia is at risk of a flood the likes of which we’ve never seen. * Saint: You wish to know what happened here? Beg pardon, but I fear I cannot be the one to tell you. Irma, one of our longest-serving sisters, was taken prisoner. Even now, that black dog Grieth holds her in his citadel. Alas, there are things I can speak of only with her leave. * Saint: Rudolf used the Divine Falchion to seal Mila’s powers before taking her. A treasure given him by the wicked god Duma, no doubt. Aye, finding Mila may just be a matter of reaching Duma Tower. But Duma himself can only be slain by Falchion’s edge. * Priestess: Someone at the castle said that when Lady Liprica first held you in her arms, she swore she would never let you stand before Mila. What do you suppose she might have meant by that? Alm's Story - Sluice Gate Interior Recruiting Delthea (If Delthea survived, and Luthier is in the party) * Delthea: *gasp* Luthier! Brother! * Luthier: Delthea! Thank heavens you’ve returned to your senses. * Delthea: Hmm? What’s that supposed to mean? Whatever game you’re playing, Lu, I won’t fall for it this time! (pauses) Wait! Tatarrah was CONTROLLING me? Eeeeew! I am SO sorry! I must have been a real handful. But I swear I don’t remember any of it. * Luthier: It’s all right, Delthea. All that matters is that you’re safe and back with us. * Delthea: I’m sorry I worried you, Lu. Good thing the Deliverance came along, huh? Yup! Thanks, Deliverance. So if Lu is sticking with you guys, I get to come too, right? I’m pretty darned tough, you know. I’ll give all your enemies what-for! (If you refuse) * Delthea: WHAT?! Aw, come on! Why not? Well, don’t come crawling back to me later. …Or, you know, do. (If you talk again) * Delthea: Aha! I knew it! You need me. …Say you need me. I wanna hear it! (Afterwards) * Alm: Ha ha. Delthea sure isn’t short on energy, is she? * Luthier: I know. She’s simply incorrigible. She was spoiled growing up, and now look at her. She just runs amok! I feel your pain… * Alm: Well, I admire how close you are. I never had anything like that. I’m glad you’re a team again. * Luthier: It’s appreciated, Alm. But there aren’t words enough to thank you proper, so I’ll speak with action. From here on out, sire, I am your most loyal man. * Alm: Yeah, maybe let’s not have any of the whole “sire” thing. * Luthier: Ha ha ha! And why not? You’re our king, aren’t you? * Alm: *sigh* I wish Luthier hadn’t said that… * Clive: Alm? * Alm: Hello, Clive. * Clive: I just wanted to say… Fine work there, rescuing the maiden as you did. * Alm: What’s this? Are you maybe, possibly admitting that I did the right thing? * Clive: Heh heh. I am as shocked as you. It appears you are more fit to be king than I will ever be. * Alm: Oh no. Don’t YOU start! * Clive: Unlike you, Alm, I have been too willing to put people’s lives on the line. I stand by my belief that a commander must put reason before emotion. But failing to rescue Mathilda or my sister was cowardice, not reason. The truth is, I chose not to act for fear it would undermine my authority. * Alm: Stop it, Clive. You’re no craven. * Clive: Aren’t I? Just look at what you did in my stead. I criticized you roundly for diverting our army to save one person. But you did it anyway because you have something I do not—strength of heart. You understand what is precious and fight for it no matter the cost. Clive, I don’t know what to say… Recruiting Delthea (If Delthea survived, and Luthier is not in the party) * Delthea: Oh! You’re those folks from before. What’s going on? I can’t remember a thing. …… Wait, Tatarrah was CONTROLLING me? Eeeeew! I am SO sorry! I must have been a real handful. Well, anyway, my name is Delthea. It’s super nice to meet you! Hey, but you look like you could use my help. Want me to tag along? (If you refuse) * Delthea: WHAT?! Aw, come on! Why not? Well, don’t come crawling back to me later. …Or, you know, do. (If you talk again) * Delthea: Aha! I knew it! You need me. …Say you need me. I wanna hear it! Control Room (If Alm talks to the man before Celica opened the Mila's Temple Sluice Gate) * Man: Open the sluice gate? Hah! Impossible! We’d flood the bloody continent. Someone has to open the sluice at the Temple of Mila first. (After Celica has opened her sluice gate) * Man: Now that the temple sluice is open, we can open the gate here as well. …Still, I do find it curious. Only members of the Zofian royal family can open the sluice at the temple. * Alm: Are you serious? * Man: Makes you wonder if Princess Anthiese is alive after all. Hah! It would make for a fine story, that’s for sure! Oh my, yes. Ha ha ha! (CG Image of the Sluice Gate) * Alm: Anthiese… Did a member of the royal family really open the gate? Celica, are you… * Narrator: Through the combined efforts of Alm and Celica, the empire’s plans to flood Zofia were thwarted. The arc of her destiny now clear, Celica embraced her identity and set forth. Meanwhile, Alm, having learned his friend was in truth Zofia’s Princess Anthiese, renewed his own oath to defend Zofia from the Rigelian Empire. However, a dark creature had his own plans for these fated children who bore the Brand… (The scene goes to Duma Tower, where Jedah is) * Jedah: So, they’ve opened the sluice. This is a fortuitous and most welcome turn of events. That feisty girl is certain to come looking for Mila… and when she does, I shall be waiting to scoop her up! Perhaps I might even go greet her myself… Heh heh heh… Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts